1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting assembly for mounting a mirror to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Side view mirrors which are used on buses and trucks are evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,395,883, 4,368,868, 4,500,063, 4,512,634, 5,106,049 and 5,316,257, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Side view mirrors may be mounted so that the driver can see toward the rear of the vehicle. This is generally accomplished by mounting the mirror on the side of the vehicle, as well as laterally projecting from the vehicle. This type of mounting includes elongated mounting arms which we have determined increase the vibration of the mirror. Furthermore, mounting arms are generally fixed to the body panels of the vehicle which we have determined also vibrate during operation of the vehicle and thus leads to an even greater vibration of the mirror.
The mounting of the mirror mounting assembly to the body panels requires drilling holes in the body panels. These holes, especially those made in the fender of the vehicle in the vicinity of the wheel well, may expose the bare metal of the body panel to moisture which may lead to rust and corrosion developing in the area of the mounting hole. Due to the relatively thin metal used in constructing motor vehicles, in a very short period of time the area around the mounting hole becomes rusted and is no longer structurally sound and thus is no longer able to adequately hold the mounting assembly. This results in having to either repair the body panel and remount the mounting assembly or move the mounting assembly to another location which entails drilling new holes in the body panel. This in turn leaves the body panel in the area of the previously-drilled holes to further deteriorate.
Detachable mirrors are also known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,883. This mounting utilizes a clamp that engages around the lip of the wheel well of the vehicle and feet that contact the inner face of the fender edge forming the engine compartment. The feet are held in place by tension generated by a rubber element that extends between the feet at the engine compartment and the clamp at the wheel well. The problem with this type of device is that it is easily removed and is thus subject to theft. Furthermore, since the mounting arms are mounted to the body panel there is also the problem of vibrations being amplified by the mounting arms.